smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island: Challenge Time/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of [[Super Mario Island: Challenge Time|'Super Mario Island: Challenge Time']]. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome Back to Super Mario Island - Upon returning to Super Mario Island, Mario and his friends reunite with the Pokémon residents and introduce some of their new friends. Rockruff and Shinx give them all a challenge where two people must build a statue using the given resources - wood, carving knives, and paint. # Tattoo You - When a female Shiny Munna draws a tattoo and requests it to be a tattoo, Rockruff and Shinx give Mario and Yoshi a tattooing challenge. # Let's Be Poké Mates - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Spike, Goomba, Hammer Bro., Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby, Buneary and Skitty are given a challenge where they make as many Poké mates as they can. # Hearts and Rafts - For Valentine's Day, the SMI crew is given a challenge where they must make more rafts than Rockruff and Shinx. # Masters in Film - Boo and Dry Bones are given a challenge in which they make a film that can be about anything except for pranks. # Potion Mixing - Kamek and Natu have a challenge where they mix the most potions. # Paintball Fight! - Flygon, Bowser Jr., Koopa and Shy Guy decide to have a paintball-throwing challenge against a female Lapras, a male Lugia, a female Yanmega and a male Trapinch. # Yoshi Love - Magby, Mudbray and Shiny Magby create a challenge where they find and befriend the most Yoshis. # Dodgeballs In an Obstacle Course - Rockruff and Shinx make a challenge where they have to go through an obstacle course while avoiding dodgeballs. # The Fastest Pokémon - The Pokémon crew have a racing challenge to see who is the fastest Pokémon. # Poké Survival - Toad is given a challenge where he has to survive on a stranded island that is far from Super Mario Island with a lot of mischievous Mareep. # Battle of the Poké Bands - Flygon and Vibrava are given a challenge where they must form their own band and compete against each other by performing their respective band's songs on a stage. # Roller Coaster Fun Time! - The SMI crew make a challenge with the goal to build the fastest and biggest roller coaster using the sources that Rockruff and Shinx each give them. # Yo-Yos and Yamper - Rockruff and Shinx give Yoshi Kid and Ms. Mowz a challenge to see who can teach their Yamper to do yo-yo tricks first. # Jaws, Claws and Boats - Mario and Vivian challenge themselves to see who can get to Super Mario Island faster using boats and while being chased by a group of long-clawed female Pikachu riding another group of Sharpedo. # Top Notch Art - Goombella and Flygon are given a challenge in which they have to build a small replica of Mario without using glue sticks. Afterwards, they have to paint the small Mario statue with the matching colors. # Comedy Gold - Rockruff and Shinx challenge themselves to see who can come up with the funniest lines and comedy sketches. # The Slime Course - Vibrava and Bowser Jr. challenge themselves to see who can go through the Slime Course - an obstacle course made of slime - in under fifteen minutes. # Catch Them All! - Rockruff and Shinx give Bowser Jr., Yoshi Kid, Buneary and Magby a challenge where Buneary and Magby try to run away and hide from Bowser Jr. and Yoshi Kid as the latter two try to catch Buneary and Magby using Poké Balls. # Makeup or Break Up - The girls of the Mario, Pokémon and Paper Mario crews are given a challenge where they have to create eye shadows without using "life hacks". # Fear or No Fear - The SMI crew challenge themselves to face their own fears. # Swimming with the Rivals - Rockruff and Shinx challenge the entire SMI crew to swim with their rivals from Super Mario Island to nearby Playa Des Awesomeness and back without using transportation devices or using each other as transportation devices. # Fun with Gadgets - Yoshi, Ms. Mowz, Watt, Toad, Flygon, Skitty and Joltik have a challenge to build an obstacle course using their gadgets. After the course is finished building, Toad and Flygon try it out while the others operate the course. # Don't Wake Yoshi Kid - At midnight, Mario and Vibrava are given a challenge where they must tickle Yoshi Kid without waking him up because if Yoshi Kid wakes up, Mario and Vibrava are in for a LONG tickle torture in the morning. # Dizzy Mountain Climbing - Rockruff and Shinx take Bowser Jr., Yoshi Kid, Blooper, Luigi, Daisy, Flygon and Mudbray to Pine Tree Island and challenge them to spin themselves around 10 times and climb Pine Tree Mountain. Season 2 # Spin the Bottle - Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Goomba and Goombella challenge themselves to play spin the bottle and see who is the most nervous when they have to kiss their boyfriend/girlfriend. # Cooling Down in the Heat - Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Hammer Bro. and Magby challenge themselves to see who can build the smallest and most effective air conditioning system during a very hot day. # We're In the Future! - Magby and Mudbray are given a challenge to see who can time travel to the future the most often without getting nauseous. # Digging Deep - Rockruff and Shinx give Mario, Luigi, Yoshi Kid, Ms. Mowz, Monty Mole, Hammer Bro., Magby and Shiny Magby a challenge to see who can dig the deepest hole without getting tired. # Ninja Aquatics - Bowser Jr. and Yoshi are given a challenge to see who is better at their aquatic ninja skills. # Play Me a Song - When Flygon wants to hear a song that doesn't include the use of autotune, she gives Yoshi Kid, Birdo, Yoshi and Toadette a challenge to see who can make the better song after they create instruments using different resources. # The Quiet Game - After Mario complains of noise, Rockruff and Shinx challenge themselves to see who is the most quiet when performing actions. They also play the Quiet Game during their challenge, where they must not talk. # Parkour Practice - Shinx makes a parkour obstacle course, and challenges Rosalina and Vibrava to complete it in less than five minutes. # Know It All - Goombella and Skitty challenge themselves to get all the answers correct while playing Super Mario Island Trivia and without cheating. # Act Naturally - Rockruff gives the Paper Mario crew a challenge similar to the "Try Not to Laugh" series of videos, where Rockruff tells jokes and the Paper Mario crew have to try to not smile, giggle or laugh during the jokes. Season 3 Trivia * Each episode is 22 minutes long.